custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wings
Wings Characters (In order of Appearance): * Koeing (KO-ing) Toa of Stone * Ezra (EZ-rah) Toa of Ice * Mata Nui * Yamkil (SAU) Le-matoran * Roka (SAU) De-Matoran * Turaga Tahu (Snare Alternate Universe) * Turaga Kopaka (SAU) * Turaga Lewa (SAU) * Turaga Gali (SAU) * Turaga Pohatu (SAU) * Turaga Onua (SAU) * Makuta Teridax (SAU) * Kendric (SAU) * Astorr (SAU; ASS-ter) Toa of Light, Luxton 3 Member and Leader * Enkang (SAU; EHN-kang) Toa of Iron, Luxton 3 Member * Luxton (SAU; LUX-tunn) Toa of Ghosts, Luxton 3 Leader * Two unamed Matoran (SAU) * One unamed Agori (SAU) * Mazeka (SAU) * Cardio (SAU; CARR-dee-OH) Bounty Hunter * Corpus (SAU; CORE-puss) Bounty Hunter * Roodaka (SAU) * Nidhiki (SAU) * Keetongu (SAU) Story Chapter 1: Rising Koeing looked at the sleeping Ezra. Ezra was chatty for a Ko-Matoran. Heck, Ezra was chatty for ANYONE. Koeing sighed. He was unusually quiet for a Po-Matoran, because he preferred to let Ezra do the talking. He'd slip into his own mind once he started. Ezra was annoying, but he had a good singing voice. That voice could pull you out of any daydream. The mountain hideout Koeing now new as home rumbled. Ezra woke. "What?" "I don't know. You gotta shut up. I need silence for this." A strange green light started glowing through fresh cracks in the rock. No. Not a light. An EYE. He gaped. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh bloody NO!" Oh FLIP. This is bad. '' Koeing knew what was happening. He was rising and there was no escape. They had no teleporting powers. And that would be there only chance. Mata Nui was rising. Chapter 2: Portals and Pine Trees "What's going on? What do you see?" Ezra was frantic. If Koeing didn't tell him what going on, he'd take his head and- '''BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!' And the whole world seemed to explode The next thing Ezra's mind registered was that he had only ever seen snow in Ko-Wahi. And how taller him and Koeing were. "Oh Karhzani!" muttered Koeing "Mata Nui's energy must have transformed us into... Into TOA!" "And" added Ezra. "Brought us to Metru Nui!" He was right. The small tree farm was surrounded by Towers and tall buildings, the likes of which had never been seen on Mata Nui. "Oi! What are ye doin'! Do ye labour-work ere'? No! So GO-LEAVE!" They turned to see a Le-Matoran shouting at them. "Who are YOU to boss around a TOA?" "Oh, TOA, are ye? Well I.... well I'll be blown-dashed. TOA! In ME OWN LEAF-TREE FARM! Well I'm sorry, great ones." He bowed deeply. "My calling-name is Yamkil. This," he said, looking round, "is me pine tree farm." "Is this Le-Metru?" Asked Koeing. "It sure is! Finest city-place in the universe. Question-ask anyone around, they'll tell ye!" "Nah. Ko-Koro is much better." Cut in Ezra. "Po-Koro!" "Ko-Koro!" "Koro?" said Yamkil. "I don't know if yer on the right island-nation for city's called Koros. We got Metru's 'ere!" "So you've never heard of the island of Mata Nui?" "Nope. What is it, some sort of HQ-home to the Bureau? "The Bureau?" "The Bureau of the Great Spirit. They employ detective-investigators to hunt down villain-criminals. Very closely associated-friendly with the Order of Mata Nui." "Ah." "So, what are yer names?" "I'm Koeing and..." "I'm Ezra. Pleased to meet you. I hope We can get jobs at the Bureau, don't you, Koeing? Oh, it would be so much fun!" "Sorry about him. He talks too much." "No trouble-problem". Chapter 3: A Very Different Archive The two Toa had to admit that the city before them was something of real wonder. The towers stood higher than anything they had ever seen before, and the amount of industry and technology was immense. Ezra wouldn't shut up for a vault full of widgets. Koeing gazed upon the great city with wonder. Yamkil babbled on about the various sightseeing hotspots in his native chutespeak. Things were well. "So, um, how do you suppose we get home?" "Eh?" This took Koeing by surprise. He had never heard Ezra speak this tentatively. "It's really awesome here and all, but..... you know....." "Home is home." "Exactly!" "Gettin' a little homesick? Want to go home-back? Well you'll have to go-travel to Onu-Metru for that. To the Universal Archive!!!!" "The what?" Koeing said confusedly. "You don't have-possess one of those in your universe? Your loss-pity." "We have an archive, but not a UNIVERSAL one. All our Knowledge is stored there." "Same with the Universal one! But the knowledge-information it contains is of all the other universe-dimensions." "Cool." Chapter 4: Roka Koenig had trouble adjusting to the chute, but Ezra had no trouble at all. "How can you DO that?" "Do what?" "The chute!" "I think it's the snow. I can push myself along it. Don't say it's cheating because it's not a race." "I never thought of it as cheating." "We're here" cut in Yamkil. "Get out before you pass the station." The liquid protodermis slowed and the two Toa hopped out. A dizzy Koeing stumbled onto Ezra who fell over onto Yamkil who face planted onto the station floor. "A little chute trouble Yamkil? Unusual for a Le-Mato- oh ho? Who's this?" A tall De-Matoran was grinning at them, his Noble Huna's eyebrows curved up in a joking fashion.